Take Me Away
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: She would be his slave until the end of time. Helplessness was a terrible thing, especially when you’re the prey and your little brother is the predator. There is no happy ending. GaaTema Sandcest


Summary: She would be his slave until the end of time. Helplessness was a terrible thing, especially when you're the prey and your little brother is the predator. There is no happy ending. GaaTema Sandcest

The song is called **Lullaby** by **Emmy Rossum**, by the way.

**Take Me Away**

_Shivers ran up her spine as she watched helplessly. Her body was well hidden by the shadow of the tall building. Her eyes widened as the dark night sky rained blood. At first she thought the end of the world had come, and that the moon had turned that deathly crimson color. But as her eyes wandered, she saw that neither the sky was falling nor the moon was red. No, it was white and grey, save the dark navy clouds that passed. It was then, just as her eyes finally returned to the ground did she see him; her little brother, whose hair was the same color of the blood that was just spilled; Gaara. His hand was raised high in the air; his fist in a ball. She wanted to run to him to tell him to stop this madness he was committing, but she knew if she did, he would only kill her too. So she did the only thing she could do; turn away and wait for this insanity to end._

Sweat lined her brow as she shot up from her bed. For a moment she thought it was only a bad dream, but when she looked up, she saw _him_ once more. He simply stood there as if in a daze; watching her silently. The expression on his face could be called something around sadistic; the way his lips curved back into a sly smirk, the way his eyes refused to blink as he stared continuously, the way his fingers twitched at the sight of her, but he was only a child. One could not, no, should not blame him for his misdoings, but what child takes the pleasure in others suffering? What kind of person takes pleasure in others suffering?

"You… ok, Gaara?" She spoke as cautiously as she trusted her voice to speak.

He spoke nothing in return and continued to stand there; ignoring her completely as his toes cringed and patted the floor boards, while his fingers continued to convulse like he could smell her blood.

She slowly crept back and held her blanket close to her; trying to cover her body from her little brother who was slowly approaching her. She felt her heart jolt as he once more made his crunched fist rise into the air. A bead of sweat escaped her brows grasp as he leaned in close to it; wiping it away with his own tongue.

She wondered what was going through his mind as he pulled away and left; licking his lips as if savoring her taste.

Her lungs felt as if they had collapsed as she let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding. She collapsed back to the mattress she had dampened with her sweat; her breathing slowly returning back to its normal pace.

She clutched her pillow frightfully tight as her voice croaked out a song their mother used to sing to her when she was still alive; before _he_ came into the world and stole her life away.

_**Laying alone with the history that made you**_

_**Cold and uncertain inside**_

_**Careful now, deep breath, the water's still rising**_

_**But your silver lining's inside**_

_**When you, you feel like your breaking down and your**_

_**Your bodies giving in and you**_

_**You can't go on broken like this…**_

_**Any longer…**_

_She clutched her daughters light blond hair as she held her close to her chest; so close she could hear her mother's heart beat. Her still tiny hand rested in her growing belly where her little brother was slowly growing. Both mother and daughter began to drift as she sung to calm her child._

_**Close your eyes…**_

_**Don't you cry…**_

_**Let the sorrow within you subside…**_

_**Don't despair…**_

_**Have no fear…**_

_**Give your way to me when you hear…**_

_**This lullaby (Lullaby)**_

He stood in the door way; watching as his older sister fell back to sleep. He sighed as he ruffled his brown hair and approached her. He pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and watched as she silently slept.

He had heard her screams in the middle of the night, and would have rushed to her aid strait away if it were not for the sound of foot steps walking past his closed door. But he saw she was fine now, and Gaara hadn't done anything, like kill her. One scream could drive him over the edge.

When all was completely quite, he left her to her sleep; she deserved it after all. He undoubtedly knew of what Gaara got up too when the two of them slept. His insomnia mixed with his midnight cravings of the beast within was not a pretty sight. He knew his sister had witnessed a few of these cravings, and he feared he would crave after her next. He wished his little brother would come to him instead, but apart of him knew, that would never happen. As he walked to his room, he heard the front door slam to a shut; his little brother had left the house to satisfy his hunger once more. He wondered how many he killed each time, how many liters of blood was shed, how much the monsters hunger grew even more.

He was but nine, she was but twelve. It wasn't fair, none of it. Then again, nothing in life is fair.

xXxXx

She watched him for years; she watched as he satisfied the demon within him. She watched as they trained to become ninja. She watched as his monster turned him insane, if he wasn't already from the beginning. By the time she turned fifteen, his blood lust became almost unbearable. Gradually over the years, he had controlled her, forced her to do things she didn't want to do. He showed her how to kill, how to make them either suffer a long and miserable death, or die a quick painless one that was over in a flash.

But one night, he lost it completely.

She was asleep, as usual. He invaded her room, as usual. He walked and stood above her, as usual. His hand began to wonder, as usual. It rested on her forehead and trailed down her neck where it stopped at the top of her slightly parted buttoned up shirt. He undid the third button, she still slept. He undid the fourth button, still no response. He undid the fifth, the sixth, the seven, the eighth… Before he knew it they were all undone; revealing her bare chest for his starving eyes to wonder freely, and as much as he pleased.

Suddenly she awoke from her sleep and jumped back in surprise when she saw her little brother.

His hand, which was still grasping the last button, let it go so it could, fester to other places on his sisters body.

"Gaara?" She spoke every so softly "What are you doing?"

After a pause, he spoke just as his palm cupped her mound. "I want you, Temari"

"W-What?" She stuttered back at his answer. "Gaara, I'm your sis-" She had no time to answer as he sealed her lips with his own whilst stripping her of her dignity. He forced his way into her orifice in what most people would call an unnatural sin. She wanted to fight back but she knew if she tried, he would kill her, like he killed so many others, or at least harm her to the point she was at the brink of death. A spark in his pale olive eyes was brought back to life as he leant down to lick the blood away. To the outside world, they were nothing more than brother and sister, to them, she was his slave. He held so much control over her, and yet he was only twelve and she was fifteen.

Some how, she knew their relationship would never be a 'normal' sibling one, but she wanted to help him, and the only way she knew how was to let him do this to her. She feared she was only fueling his hunger, and that maybe, the beast was untamable.

The year she turned eighteen, she didn't know what was real anymore. The veil between reality and imagination had dissolved into nothing but plain insanity. She forced herself to be with him, she forced herself upon him, and she forced herself to be the one to satisfy his needs. His thirst for blood and pain and suffering; he loved her so much, but not for her, for what she was; the sweatiest most satisfying creature he'd ever set his eyes on. He loved the way her voice would croak out his name as he sent her into the abyss of white sparks and flesh. How her face contorted in pain as his nails dug into her. How she would groan as his tongue lapped up her blood like a dehydrated mutt.

Each night it was the same routine; he would invade her room, assault her bed, and plague her body with his deathly poison; killing her bit by bit, piece by piece each time.

She thought the life she knew would never change, until one night, fate turned the opposite direction.

Gaara, a jinchurriki, was kidnapped by the Akatsuki and he never would return, save his lifeless body encased in a black bag. She knew when he didn't come to her that night that something must have been wrong. She and her other brother searched every where for him but found no trace. Days latter a leaf Chuunin brought him back in a body bag.

She tried all she could to will her self to sleep, but she found it impossible. It was pointless to go on living after all these years, after all she had been through; she had only ever lived for _him_.

Her feet wobbled as she stepped on the unstable chair. She took a deep breath as she tightened the noose that would end her existence in this world, and take her to another; back to her little brother, to the place she belonged.

What's the point in being alive if you have no purpose, no friends, nothing. There is no point, you are basically already dead. Your spirit just haven't left your physical body yet.

Just as her foot began to rock the chair, a voice spoke out to her; "Temari don't!"

She turned to see her brother. But it was not red hair that covered his head, it was brown. She smiled a sad smile as she whispered her last words "Goodbye, brother" She saw brown turn to red as his face melted into another's; his green eyes watched as she hung in mid air; her broken neck; high in the air for the world to see.

Not bothering to wipe the drops from his eyes, he took up his sister and held her close to his sinking heart. Singing that same song their mother sung to them, all those many years ago.

_**Close your eyes…**_

_**Don't you cry…**_

_**Let the sorrow within you subside…**_

_**Don't despair…**_

_**Have no fear…**_

_**Give your way to me when you hear…**_

_**This lulla-lullaby…**_

He wanted so much to help his sister, but over all the years, he was just as helpless as she. He wished he had done more, he wished it didn't have to end like this. He wished it could be one of those stories that only have happy endings, but this is no story about a princess who lives in a castle, this is a story about a slave; a slave who's own brother sold her soul for his own pleasure. There is no happy ending.

xXxXx

How was it? Good? Bad? Worst thing ever? Best thing ever? Review people! Don't resist the temptation to click that green button!


End file.
